yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member Punitto! Chapter 5
Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member Punitto! Chapter 5 is chapter five of the sequel 4koma series to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Club Member. Translation Page 1 caption: A dark shadow is sneaking up on their peaceful everyday life... He's here Inubouzaki Fu: Man, the requests from the newspaper club are just the best. Yuki Yuna: We just draw up an article about "taste testing the new convenience store sweets"... Inubouzaki Itsuki: ...and the newspaper club will pay for everything. Itsuki: But we made such a mess. Togo-senpai is going to scold us. Fu: It's fine~. We're gonna clean it up once we're done. (No worries, no worries.) Yuna: That's right. Let's finish our job fir-... Page 2 The gentle and sweet 4koma about the cute lives of the Hero Club girls. Just for this month, two chapters will be released in one! Page 3 The cream is dripping out All: (Aaaah!!) Fu: We've made it outside... Itsuki: Yeah... Yuna: We ran out of the club room on pure instinct, but what are we gonna do now, Fu-senpai...? Fu: Is anyone here who can deal with "that"? Itsuki: (Nope, no way!) Yuna: (Nonononono) Fu: And you call yourselves Heroes? Yuna: What about you, Fu-senpai? Fu: Well, you know, I've got my girl power and stuff. (No can do.) Itsuki: Onee-chan, you don't sound convincing at all. Page 4 Tackle Catch Yuna: (I got it!) L-Let's call for reinforcements! Fu: (Ooh!) Good idea! Itsuki: Togo-senpai and Sonoko-san went pretty far away for a request. Yuna: (Here, I know!) Karin-chan is helping out collecting razor clams on Ariake Beach! Fu: That's it! Let's call Karin... (Smartphones IN the Hero Club room) Fu: Oh. Yuna: Okay, I'll go get Karin-chan! Itsuki: You think you can run away!? Fu: No fair! Page 5 [Please no Fu: Time for a strategy meeting!! Yuna: So, what should we strategiate about? Itsuki: (Strategiate?) Fu: Let's see... Fu: First, let's decide on a code name for that guy. Itsuki: (Eeeh!?) Is that necessary!? Fu: Well, if you prefer, we can just say co-... Yuna, Itsuki: (Nopenopenopenopenope) Page 6 Dazzlingly bright Fu: All right, its code name will be "Dark Side", or Da-san, in short. Itsuki: ...So, what are gonna do now? (You make it seem like we already accomplished a lot, though.) Fu: Ah. L-Let's start with recon! Okay, Yuna! Yuna: Roger! Fusion Yuna: (Fu-senpai, more to the right! The right!) Fu: (Uoooooh! The power of girl power!) Itsuki: (Onee-chan, that's redundant.) Karin: ...What the hell are you doing? Page 7 [Unforeseen Yuna: Karin-chan!? Fu: Karin!? Itsuki: Karin-san is back! (Yay!) Karin: Wh-What is it? (Something wrong with that?) Yuna: Uhm, uhh...Da-san invaded and now we don't know what to do. (He went whoosh and got super scary) Karin: Who the heck is that? Itsuki: The truth is, it's so and so and this and that... Fu: Anyways, everything's all right now that you're here, Karin. Yuna: You can always count on Karin-chan! Itsuki: Sorry, could you help us out? Karin: I-I-I-I-I-I-I got th-th-th-th-this. (F-F-F-Fine, I'll do it.) All: Huh!? Page 8 Without smashing the glass Karin: Th-Th-Th-that's ch-ch-ch-ch-child's play! Karin: (Uwaaaah!) Yuna: S-So cool!! Page 9 [Hey, you're the older one here Fu: Damn... if we can't recapture the club room... Yuna: Togo-san will get mad at us. Karin: What do you mean, Togo will get mad? Itsuki: Uhm, well, it's something that happened before you joined the Hero Club, Karin-san... Fu: We left a mess in the club room, so she made us sit in seiza and gave us one hell of a lecture. (We were so busy back then, you see.) Karin: Is she your mother!? Fu: For four hours... (She said she'd tie us together and hang us up if we did it again...) Karin: A strict mother!? Page 10 Please, go ahead Fu: ...We won't accomplish anything like this. Yuna: Right! We're Heroes! Itsuki: Let's do it! Karin: Let's get it back...our Hero Club! Fu: And... Togo(-san) is scary, so...Into battle, Da-san Busters!! Fu: Yuna! After you. Yuna: B-but I'm the younger one, so please... Itsuki: K-Karin-san, you should be the vanguard. Karin: Shouldn't the club prez go first!? (That's how it usually works.) Page 11 We're back Sonoko: Cleaning up the warehouse was fun~. Togo: It was, but the dust was a problem, everything was covered in it. Togo: And bugs tend to show up when it's dirty like that... Sonoko: You've always been bad with bugs, haven't you, Wasshi~. Togo:'''Half of that is your fault, Sonocchi. '''Togo: Well, I don't have to worry about that in the club room. Sonoko: We're back~. All: Oh. Page 12 The end of the year is just around the corner. Everyone, make sure to clean up properly! This kind of everyday life Togo: What are you doing!? Itsuki: Hyaah! Yuna: W-Welcome back, you two. Togo: Even you were making such a mess, Yuna-chan!? Everyone, seiza! Karin: Ah! Da-san went over there! Yuna: (I'm sorry...) Fu: Togo! Next to you, next to you! Togo: Don't change the subject!! Togo: Just what are you even talking about... (Good grief.) Togo: Uwaaaah! Sonoko: (Bye bye!) Fu: Togo fainted! Yuna: Togo-saaan!! were Togo-san and Sonoko while all hell was breaking loose in the club room...? Read the next pages to find out! Gallery 1512135338171.png 1512135415815.png 1512135510552.png 1512135592981.png 1512135682678.png 1512135764512.png 1512135849241.png 1512135931962.png 1512136021873.png 1512136108226.png 1512136192665.png 1512136285664.png Navigation Category:4koma Category:Chapter